How It All Began
by Jily-Hinny-Always
Summary: When James and Lily have a fight, do they finally admit their feelings to their friends or each other? One-shot and my first one-shot so please bare with me


"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT RESPONSIBLE AS HEAD BOY NOT GO AROUND ENCOURAGING 3RD YEARS TO BE DRINKING FIREWHISKEY!" Bellowed Lily at the top of her voice. She had just walked into another Gryffindor party which was thrown because they had just won a Quidditch game against Slytherin.

"WELL I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY I CAN NOT PLEASE YOUR MAJESTY!" Snapped James back. He was having a good time and he only went over to a 3rd year and said to them that he could have some firewhiskey because he played well in the game.

'Now Evans has to come and wreck it.' He thought

"James Potter I have had it with you! All you do is mess around and make me clean up your mess and I am tired if it! Can you please act responsible for just a minute and not jump into things before thinking?" Lily was tired and although she was friend with James, she didn't want to do Head duties by herself so she tried to sound polite at the end.

"Oh come on Evans! I am responsible but there is a thing called fun. You know, sometimes I wonder why I ever like you because all you do is snap at me and expect me to be the best but guess what? I'm me and now I'm regretting ever being your friend at all." Hissed James. The whole common room was now watching and there was several gasps from people. With this Lily turned around and shouted,

"Fine!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily lay on her bed in the 7th year girls dormitories crying. She had started to possibly fall in love with James but now she was done and she had sworn to herself to never love a boy ever again because they were stupid and broke her heart. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Lils, can we come in? Are you OK?" Alice called.

"Yes come in and no I'm not OK." Replied Lily. Alice, Hestia and Mary entered.

"Girls get your magic parchment out! We need to talk about something and I don't want anyone listening in other dorms." Said Lily. The parchment was a 4 way conversation so one person wrote on it and all the girls could see it.

Guys, you know how we were talks last night about me not bring in love with James? ~Lily

Yes ~Mary

Yes ~Alice

Yes now get on with it! ~Hestia

Ok sorry Hest, well I think I was in love with him but now he has gone and ruined it but I also ruined it so what should I do? ~Lily

Awwww babe! I think you should just go and apologise to him and say you were having a bad day and then tell him how you feel then ask him to go out with you and if he says no then say it was a dare but not the apologising bit and if he says yes then GO GIRL! ~Alice

Honestly Alice? That is not the way to do things! What you should do is say 'James I'm sorry, will you go out with me?' and then snog him! ~Hestia

I don't know but I say go with Alice because Hestia she doesnt just go and snog the boy she has despised for six and a half years!~Mary

Yeah I'm gonna go with Alice's so how do I apologise? I'm not very good :s ~Lily

Easy! Go up to him and say how you didn't mean all of those things and you will never say them again because they dont mean anything and then ask him out! ~Hestia

Thanks Hest! And Alice and Mary you guys are the best! ~Lily

Thanks Lily, now can we go to bed please, I think Sirius spiked the Butterbeer and I've got a pounding headache. ~Mary

Sorry! G'night guys. ~Lily

Nighty night! ~Alice

Dont let ~ Hestia

The nargles ~Mary

BITE! Hehe going now! ~Lily

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, the boys were doing the exact same thing.

So Prongsie boy what happened down there I mean really I thought Lily couldn't have been madder at you! ~Sirius

What happened? I was up here doing homework? ~Remus

Well basically there was a Lily-James fight about James not being responsible because he was encouraging 3rd years to drink firewhiskey. ~Peter

WHAT? Prongs even I don't do that! Anyways how bad did the insults get? ~Sirius

Look it wasn't like that, you know that kid McCarthy well he wasn't having a good time so I said 'Would you like a sip of firewhiskey?' and Lily walked in and started shouting at me about not being responsible as head boy and I Uhm kinda maybe said she was no fun and I regretted liking her and didn't want to be her friend and yeah... Padfoot you were there! You was next to me snogging Marlene McKinnon!~James

Yes and I couldn't hear you because I was snogging her and Prongs dude, you need to apologise to her I mean you still love her right?~Sirius

Yes obviously! ~James

JAMES CHARLES POTTER! YOU ASKED A THIRD YEAR TO HAVE SOME FIREWHISKEY! LILY WAS RIGHT TO BE MAD AT YOU, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLE OF HEAD BOY AND GOT SUSPENDED FOR THAT! OH AND AFTER THAT YOU INSULTED HER AS WELL! IT IS NOT HER FAULT SHE WAS CARING FOR YOU AND MCCARTHY! FOR SOMEONE YOUNG IT CAN BE HARMFUL FOR THEM TO HAVE FIREWHSIKEY! YOU TOO DAMN RIGHT NEED TO APOLOGISE! LILY IS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT HER WHEN SHE WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING! ~Remus

...~Peter

...~James

To be honest Prongs, he is right and she is like a little sissy to me as well and from what you said to her, I may not forgive you and go and hang out with Lily. Also Moony, you forgot some commas in that speech. ~Sirius

Oh I'm sorry Padfoot, it was not the first thing I thought of when I was writing it.~Remus

You are right guys, I am sorry and I will apologise to her tomorrow but how do I apologise?~James

Easy! Just say sorry and say that all of the things you said weren't true and you wouldn't want to lose her friendship for anything in the world.~Peter

Wow! I agree with Wormy. I mean that was good and it's what you should say orrrrrr maybe say sorry and ask her to be your friend again and kiss her on the cheek! ~Sirius

Nope you should not say that. You should be more sorry than just that and you have the right words in your heart and if you truly are sorry, the words willjust come out and remember, if Lily doesn't forgive you, then I won't. If she does then I will.~Remus

Yes Moony, thanks for the advice I'm gonna go with that. Now goodnight guys, you spiked that butterbeer didn't you Padfoot?~James

Yes, yes I did. Good night!~Sirius

Dont let~Peter

The nargles~Remus

BITE! Dont wake me up in the morning guys.~James

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

THE NEXT MORNING

James was sitting in the Great Hall at 7:45 waiting for Lily to come down as she was an early riser even on Sundays! After a couple of minutes, Remus sat down not daring to look at James. Then Lily came down and rushed up to him where he sat at the table and said,

"Look James, I am really sorry that I said all those things about you and I really want you to forgive me because I was just having a bad day..."

"No Lily, you don't have anything to be sorry for, I should be the one apologising because I was way out of order for doing those irresponsible things so, will you forgive me?" Lily was now smiling and somehow Alice, Mary and Hestia had managed to sit across the table from us and Alice nodded at her. Lily looked up at him and cleared her throat

"I forgive you. I'm not done yet, will you go out with me?" all of the Great Hall looked at her in shock and people were gasping all around. James was standing there with his mouth open but then snapped of it and replied,

"Yes! OH MY GOSH, DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT? I AM GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS!" Lily giggled and walked out of the Great Hall with Alice, Hestia and Mary by her side.

A/N I know it's terrible but I wanted to write so I wrote.

Hope you liked it so please review!


End file.
